


apparently, they're secretly married

by fallenmints



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenmints/pseuds/fallenmints
Summary: Mina planted a surprised look on her face as she sees their new college teacher enter the classroom, professor Im Nayeon.Sana, Mina's best friend, whispered to Mina, “What's your wife doing here in our school?”apparently, they're secretly married.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :D okay so this is my first minayeon fic hehe,, enjoy reading !! <33

**one: new teacher**

Mina woke up from the sound of her alarm, receiving light from the sunrise greeting her in the morning. 

It was just like any other days. She starts off with her morning routine, goes to college, and heads home right after school. 

After a warm bath, Mina puts on her black shorts and white long sleeve tee partnered with her white shoes to get her through the day. 

She grabbed her bag and few of her textbooks as she leaves her room, playing with her keys while walking towards the door to head to school. 

“Mina!”

Mina pretended to be scared when she saw her best friend jump right in front of her, “Sana, it's your third time doing that.”

Sana pouted. 

“Why so vibrant? Are there any occasions?” Mina giggled sensing the latter's energetic approach. 

Sana smiled, “There's some news going around, they said there's a new teacher coming today!”

Mina got confused, “And what's so great about that?”

“A new literature teacher!” Sana muttered, “It's about time that old rascal Mr. Choi gets fired. You know, him and his dirty schemes with our grades.”

“Serves him right.” Mina agrees. “Any other informations about the new professor?”

“Oh right! Uhm...” Sana tries to remember the details she heard, “They said she's pretty and kinda looked young. Some saw her today but they weren't sure if it's her.”

Mina smiled, “I see why you're interested about the new professor.”

“What?”

“They said ‘she's pretty’.” Mina said, emphasizing her two last words. 

Sana held up her hand and hit Mina's shoulder, “Shut it!”

The girls ran along the corridor, both linked arms, happily conversing until they reached their first class for today. 

They both sat side by side, still conversing. 

“What do you think the new teacher looks like?” Sana starts to wonder. 

Mina shrugged, “I don't know, how am I supposed to know?”

“Isn't literature our first subject?” Sana asked. 

Mina nodded while taking out her pencil case from her bag. 

The bell rang, causing most of the students rush into their rooms before their first teacher arrive for the first period.

Meanwhile, in Mina's class, students started to focus their attention on someone who has set foot in their area. 

_You've got to be kidding me._ Mina thought to herself. 

She planted a surprised look on her face as she sees their homeroom advisor with the rumored new college teacher enter the classroom. 

“Uhh Mina?” Sana, tapped her and whispered, “What's your wife doing here in our school?”

“Sana!” Mina hushed her before someone else hears them. 

Sana responded, “Well?!”

“Even I do not know!” Mina, on the other hand, is still trying to let everything sink in.

The girls got cut off of their conversation when their homeroom teacher started to speak. 

“Everyone, listen.” their homeroom teacher, Ms. Yoo Jeongyeon, announces, “As we all know, Mr. Choi, has left the university already so here, we have your new literature teacher, Professor Im Nayeon.”

The room was filled with murmurs and small chats.

_‘She looks so young.’_

_‘I wonder what's her age.’_

_‘She really is pretty though.’_

“I'll leave you now. Good luck on your first day!” Ms. Yoo gave her a pat on her shoulder before leaving the room.

Nayeon's eyes roamed around the room. Seeing a familiar face caught her attention.

 _Mina!_ She smiles to herself.

“Hello, everyone!” She starts to introduce herself, “My name's Im Nayeon, I think I'd prefer to be called as Professor Im.”

She places her things on the desk and sat down, trying to make herself comfortable and familiar with the new environment.

“It's my first day, I'd rather get to know you all first than give a lecture.” Nayeon said.

The students didn't hesitate and started to state each of their names. Well, who would want to have lessons on their first day anyway?

 _This is going to be a long day._ Mina spoke to herself.

One and a half hour was full of introduction and small stories, few laughs and giggles in between jokes. However, for Mina, it felt so long.

The bell rang, signalling it was time for break.

Nayeon wraps up her class, “We'll see each other again.”

Some students thanked their new teacher as they leave the classroom, some were still arranging their things.

As for the two best friends were about to leave, a voice called one of them.

“Mina!”

Mina sighed, “Sana, you go first. I'll catch up later.”

As soon as her friend left, she went back inside the room.

“May I help you, Professor Im?” Trying her best to be professional.

Nayeon looks around, checking if there were still students left, “I guess we'll be together even during your classes?”

“Hush!” Mina warns her quietly.

“No one's even here—”

“You don't know that!” She cuts off Nayeon's sentence. “Anyways, we'll talk later at home.”

“What the fuck was that?” Sana still can't believe that their new teacher turned out to be Mina's wife. “Didn't she tell you anything?”

“No. She told me last night she got a new job and I woke up without her in the house.” Mina answered, taking a bite off of her sandwich.

“She didn't tell you what job?” Sana, on the other side of the table, eats her salad.

“I didn't ask anymore, I got sleepy.”

“You guys don't even act like a couple.” Sana started to rant.

Mina tells her to lower down her voice, “Well, wee are not a couple.”

“But you're married?!” Sana whisper shouted.

“Quiet!” She whisper shouts back. “No one even knows we're married other that you and our relatives, we're just two people living in the same house. Calm your pants down.”

“No feelings involved?” Sana tried to joke.

Mina didn't seem to get it, “We just started living in the same roof a month ago, what do you want me to say?” 

“I was kidding.” Sana crossed her arms. “Don't both of you tell each other what goes on in your lives?”

She shrugged, “We're not even that close.”

“You're parents have been friends with each other for so long, what do you mean?” Sana asked, biting her apple.

“I'm closer to her sister.” Mina explained, “Probably because we have the same age.”

Sana hums, “So what are your plans now?”

“I don't know.” Mina uttered. “I told her we'll talk later at home. For now, i guess as long as we both act like we just knew each other, that'll do.”

Nayeon just got home. Upon entering the house, she saw Mina sitting in their dining area.

“You got home early.” Nayeon greeted.

Mina's eyes were focused on her laptop, “I had to. I still have some papers to finish for history.”

“I was looking for you in the campus.” She said, munching on some chips she bought on the way home. “I wanted to drive you home but you left already.”

Mina closes her laptop, “Nayeon, if you're going to do that, people will think that there's something going on between us.”

“Your father asked me to take care of you, that's what I'm doing.” Nayeon says for she really do care about her.

“I know but–” Mina sighs, “we should still be careful until the marriage is publicly announced. In school, you're my teacher and I'm your student.”

“Alright, if that's what you want.” She smiles to give the latter some assurance.

“Why did you change your job?” Mina asks out of context.

“I wanted to step out of tutoring and give real lessons to bunch of students.” Nayeon exclaimed, “I tried to apply in your school after I saw an article of them hiring. But hey, I didn't know I'll be in your class.”

Mina just hummed as silence filled the atmosphere.

“Wanna have dinner outside?” She offered.

Nayeon raises her eyebrow, “I thought you wanted to be careful.”

“Seems like you don't want to.” She said and just opened her laptop.

“I didn't say that! Fine, I'll change my clothes first.” Nayeon laughs, “By the way, my sister asked me to tell you she'll drop by next weekend.”

Mina responded with a nod.

“Come on!” Nayeon whined.

“Nayeon, it's getting late.” Mina reasoned out while she's being pulled by the latter.

“Please?” There she goes with her puppy eyes and her pout. “Just one ice cream.”

“Fine.” Of course, Mina couldn't resist her spouse's adorable gestures. 

They both ate a lot already and Nayeon still wants some dessert. From eating dinner, munching on some cakes, and now for some ice cream. They even bought cookies because according to Nayeon it's for their midnight snack.

Nayeon is currently lining up, beside her is Mina.

“Mina!” Someone called their attention.

Mina looked from where the voice came from, “Yerim? Hi!”

“Hey!” Yerim, one of her classmates, greeted. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh uhm I just wanted some ice cream.” Mina smiled, trying to hide Nayeon behind her. “You?”

“I just met up with Seulgi for some projects. Wait, are you with someone?” Yerim asked.

“Hm? No, not really.” She lets out a nervous laugh.

Just then, Yerim noticed a familiar face, “Professor Im?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating late kshdkshd i got lazy and then stuff happened so hehe
> 
> anyways happy reading :>

**two: cuddle weather**

Yerim noticed a familiar face, “Professor Im?”

“Hi...” Nayeon pops out behind Mina.

“Hello, ma'am! Glad to see you here.” Yerim smiles. “Are you and Mina together?”

“Yeah—”

“No—”

The three of them got into an awkward moment, looking at each other.

“Well, yeah. Just now– I mean.” Mina stutters.

“We just bumped to each other awhile ago.” Nayeon smiles.

Yerim nods, “I guess I'll see you both at the campus. I gotta go.”

She hums happily, hopping away from the two. It was good that Yerim didn't get suspicious of the two.

Mina sighed, “That was... close.”

“Relax.” Nayeon said before stepping right in front of the counter to order their dessert.

—

Brand new day. The clouds are blocking the sun that's just about to rise.

 _4:53am._ Nayeon watches little numbers of doves from her window in her room with a cup of tea on her hand. Not much thoughts running inside her head, just admiring the sunrise and thinking about what she'll do at work.

She didn't need to rush anything today. It's Thursday and her first class starts at ten. She decided to go down the kitchen and cook something to eat.

She grabbed the ingredients for making pancakes, as well as a large bowl and a spatula and started to make the batter.

Mina, on the other hand, tossed around her bed as her eyes opened slowly, waking up from the clinking sounds of kitchen tools coming from downstairs.

She glanced at the her alarm clock from the side table to check the time. _5:14am_.

 _What's so noisy?_ She groaned to herself.

Mina got up and proceeded to where the sound of utensils are coming from, only to see Nayeon stirring up the pancake batter while heating up the pan.

She smiles adoring how Nayeon bites her lip as she pours the batter aiming for a perfectly circled pancake.

“Need help with that?” Mina approached the older one.

Nayeon seemed to be so focused on flipping the pancake to answer Mina but ended up ruining it after it turned the other way around.

Nayeon pouted, “Aw!”

“It's okay, it's still edible.” Mina laughed while getting plates for her to set up the table.

“But I wanted it to look good.” Nayeon whined.

Mina assured her, “It's fine.”

Nayeon plated the pancakes while the other girl got some forks and syrup. Both girls sat, finally having breakfast.

“I can't believe you cooked.” Mina says and started to dig up on the pancakes.

Nayeon also chomped, “It just came across my mind. I mean this is better than always having either cereals or toasts everyday.”

The girls chatted while eating and comfortable giggles can be heard from the two.

“What time is your first class?” Nayeon asked.

“Uhh, it's Thursday, right?” Mina gathers the plates they used in the sink and starts to wash them, “Attendance starts at nine o'clock and then mathematics for the first subject.”

“Gross, math.” Nayeon muttered, “Want me to drive you to school.”

“No, thank you.” Mina said looking back to Nayeon who's sitting at the couch. “I'll just take the bus.”

“Please?” Nayeon tries to persuade her, “We'll get some take out! I'll pay.”

Mina can't say no to free food, “Fine. But it's you who's going to take responsibility if we get caught and ruin both of our parents' companies.”

“Okay, okay. You talk too much.” Nayeon laughs.

—

Mina's holding her paper bag from McDonald's while Nayeon drives. They're nearing the campus right after a drive thru.

“Are you coming home early today as well?” She questioned, eyes still on the road.

“Nope. We have a meeting at the laboratory for a science experiment and I guess I'll have to stay until we finish brainstorming for the project.” Mina hummed, “Oh! You can just drop me there, right by the corner.”

“Don't stay out for too long.” Nayeon said.

“Don't worry about it, I'll be with Sana anyways.” Mina gave her an assurance before she closes the car door.

—

Two of Mina's classes were over and now it's time for lunch. She's currently fixing her things, arranging her notes and putting her stuff back in her bag.

“Mitang!” Someone called her from the door.

Mina looked from where it was heard from, “Hey!”

Her face blossoms with a smile seeing Sana right outside of her classroom that finally, after three hours of her first two lectures, she gets to be with her best friend. They both take the same course, dance major, but they both have different schedules from time to time.

Sana then clings onto Mina's arm like there's no tomorrow, “Missed me that much, Minatozaki?” Mina chuckled.

“Let me be!” Sana even got more affectionate, “Do you even know how scared I was during my first subject? The substitute was definitely a terror teacher.”

“Professor Lee?”

Sana nods.

“Well, he really seems intimidating.” Mina agreed.

The girls reached the school cafeteria and sat on one of the empty tables. Sana opens up her box of cookies while Mina pulls out her paper bag from the food chain they've driven to.

“You went to McDonald's this morning?” Sana bites from her cookie.

Mina takes a piece of nugget, “She said she'll pay, I won't say no to free nuggets and fries.”

“She? Who's ‘she’? ‘She’ who? What? NA—”

Mina swiftly dumps fews strings of fries in Sana's mouth before she even shouts the name out loud. “Yes and now hush!”

Sana mouthed a ‘sorry’.

“You're coming later at the lab, right?” She asked before chewing some nuggets.

Sana lets out a hum, “But I think I'll just drop by for a while and help for some few set ups. I'll be the one reporting and I'm not yet even finished with my research.”

Mina teased her, “See why you should never procrastinate?”

“I still make it on time anyways.” Sana chugged her milk.

Mina bites off of her nugget, “Just make sure you drop by in case there will be changes about the project.”

Sana just nodded, quietly eating her cookies.

—

Nayeon went in the teacher's office and sat peacefully on her spot, closing her eyes for a bit to relax after all her classes for the day finally finished. She heard the door opened but it didn't seem to bother her, knowing it was just another professor going in, she wasn't wrong though.

“Done with your subjects?” Upon hearing the voice, Nayeon seemed to know who it was.

“Yeah, just resting for a while before I pack up and go home.” Nayeon opened her eyes, “How about you, Professor Yoo?”

“Please, just call me Jeongyeon when we're in here, it's just us anyways.” Jeongyeon laughs, “And yes, I think I'm done for the day.”

The door swung open once again, revealing another teacher dressed up in a track suit with her hair tied up in a ponytail wiping off her sweat. Two pairs of eyes looked at her going to her desk.

“Tiring day, huh, Momo?” Jeongyeon asked seeing her all worked out.

“Absolutely.” Momo drank from her water bottle.

“Oh, by the way, I'm not sure if you have met the newbie.” Jeongyeon introduces, “This is Professor Im Nayeon. She just got here yesterday.”

“You can call me Nayeon.” She smiles and offered for a handshake.

“Hirai Momo, dance teacher. Great to meet you!” Momo reaches for her hand, “I think I've seen you somewhere earlier, actually.”

“School campus?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Nope.” Momo recalls it, “Weren’t you the one who dropped a student? Uhh... Myoui! Myoui Mina!”

Nayeon didn't expect that and started to stutter, “H-huh?” 

“I mean I saw you this morning dropping Mina from your car, I think?” From this, Momo was unsure.

Nayeon is panicking inside herself, “You– you we're probably mistaken. Why would I let a student in my car?”

“Hmm. Right, It was probably just someone you looked like.” Momo scratches the back of her head.

Nayeon went back to her desk and started to fix her things. She shoves her laptop in her bag and some papers for her to check. 

_That was kind of close._ She said on her head.

“Nayeon?” A voice snapped her back to reality. “Want to join us? We're going to eat dinner outside, Momo and I.”

“Sorry.” Nayeon carries her bag, “Maybe next time, Jeong. See you again tomorrow!”

With that, she said good bye to Momo as well and then left.

Walking towards the parking lot, Nayeon noticed it was a bit darker. Looking up, she sees grey clouds covering the entire sky, indicating that it will rain sooner or later.

 _Did she bring an umbrella?_ She wondered and thought about Mina.

Nayeon got in her car and proceeds to text Mina to tell her to be careful that it might rain later on.

—

Mina ran as fast as she could knowing she's almost late for their meeting in the lab. She didn't bother to knock and just entered right through the door, panting.

“Sorry, I'm late. Last class got extended.” Mina said getting her papers before putting her bag on the rack.

“It's alright.” The leader of the group uttered.

Mina sat right beside Sana as they continue to discuss for their project.

Time was passing by as they get busier talking for their presentation the next day. Some are setting up the equipments, some are working on the research papers. Sana left together with one of their members to finish few papers in a library.

“Ah, I forgot to buy some activator.” One of them mentioned.

“We can use detergents.” Mina speaks, “I can buy them.”

Mina volunteers and left the room when she got the permission to go out already. She was starving and planning to get food anyways. She almost stepped out of the building when it started to drizzle. Mina couldn't care less and puts on the hood of her sweatshirt oh her head and ran towards the near convenience store.

The hood wasn't useful at all as the rain pours much heavier. Mina didn't enter the store and decided to dry off a bit from being soaked. She stayed under the roof by the entrance, shaking from the cold. She waited until her clothes doesn't drip anymore before entering the shop. The girl is still shivering.

Mina doesn't actually get sick often. However, if she does catch a cold, it rapidly turns into fever. 

Mina's starting to feel unsteady. Right after paying for the things she needed, she headed right outside, putting back her hood on. Little did she know, she's starting to burn up. From being soaked in the rain to entering an air conditioned store, anyone would definitely get sick. Mina weakens and just walked. The next thing she knew, everything turned black.

—

Nayeon has been feeling anxious for a while now. It's already dark and Mina hasn't contacted her yet, plus it's raining. Mina does sometimes go home late but this time, Nayeon feels something isn't right.

She tries to get a hold of Mina but she doesn't seem to answer.

 _Is she busy? Is she done yet? Did she leave her phone on silent?_ _If she's gonna be this late, she should've messaged me, right?_

So much going on inside her head. Nayeon can't stay still anymore and contacted Sana.

 _“Hello?”_ Sana answered.

“Sana? Yes, uhm... Is Mina with you?” Nayeon starts to bite her nails.

Sana, on the other line, seemed to be confused. _“Not anymore. I left early. She's not home yet? I think the meeting of our group is done by now.”_

“I can't reach her, she's not answering her phone.” Nayeon said.

 _“That's odd.”_ Sana exclaimed _“She always answers.”_

“I'll be on my way out and try to look for her, she's probably just near school. Thank you, Sana.” Nayeon dropped the call and rushed to her car.

Nayeon parked her car near a restaurant just few walks away from the campus. Holding an umbrella, she went out to search for Mina. There were not much crowd so she's hoping to see her easily. Not far from where Nayeon is, she sees a familiar face on the other side of the road. Nayeon crosses the street before the signal light turns red. Seeing Mina trudging, slowly running out of energy, Nayeon rushed and manages to catch Mina from falling.

—

Nayeon is currently sitting on Mina's bed while the latter is now in a deep slumber. Checking the younger one's temperature by putting her palm on her forehead, Mina's fever definitely dropped but it's still there. Nayeon already contacted Sana about Mina's current condition. She also texted her co-teachers that she's not going to school tomorrow.

Nayeon stands up quietly to leave the room but she felt a hand grabbed her wrist.

“Stay.” Mina speaks softly.

Nayeon sits back down, “I'm not going anywhere.”

The rain can still be heard from outside. It's getting colder even though Nayeon turned off the air condition in Mina's room.

Nayeon reaches for the glass of water and a medicine that were on the side table, “Mina?”

Mina opened her eyes and slowly sits up. She didn't need to speak and drank the medicine before laying back down. Mina taps her hand on the bed, telling Nayeon to lay down beside her. The older one didn't complain and comfortably places herself under the sheets.

Mina snuggles up right beside her trying to get some warmth from the latter, making Nayeon freeze, “You're as stiff as a log. Relax so I can sleep comfortably.” She whispers.

She loosened up a bit, carefully putting Mina's head on her arm to serve as a pillow for the younger girl, hoping it'll give her a cozier slumber. She stares at her, carefully stroking her hair and admiring how peaceful Mina sleeps. Nayeon listens to the sound of the pouring rain from outside together with her heart beat getting faster. She scans Mina's closed eyes, beautiful nose, and cupped her cheek, until her eyes landed on Mina's lips, suddenly had this feeling of wanting to kiss her but she doesn't know why.

 _What the fuck am I thinking about?_ Erasing the thoughts she had, Nayeon closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

Both girls, comfortably cuddled with each other, slept through the night as it drizzles outside.

**Author's Note:**

> right i guess that's all for now,, sorry if it's kinda short idrk how to start the story properly,, see you in the next update :>
> 
> also please dont hesitate to correct me if you spot some mistakes(typo, gammar errors, etc.) :))


End file.
